Jealous Ninjas Aren't Fun
by SykotecAlpha
Summary: Our little ninja may be hiding feelings for a certain former Turk. Problems rise when Lucrecia comes up in conversation. GIFT FIC!


**I finally got this done. Gwuah! it's for a special someone that was one of my contest winners for my "Final Fantasy Guessing Contest". So it's a gift fix. You know who you are (and I hope you like it)**. **Hehe, I just beat Dirge of Cerberus, and I didn't think I would. Normally I give up on those games. Beat 2 games in less than 2 weeks! I'm on a roll! Well enjoy this little ficlet, and I'm sorry it took so long, I have no excuse.**

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! UNLESS THE CHARACTERS ARE MY OWN THEY BELONG TO SQUARE ENIX!**

**WARNING- Cid's mouth (Cid like naughty words~), random Vincent fludd, OOC-ness (Sorry, I tried!)**

* * *

><p>"Vinny!" a high-pitched voice yelled as it tackled the person in question.<p>

"Hn. . ." the black haired man kept himself standing upright, although he was hit with a great weight. He held the young girl in his arms, seeing as she wouldn't unwind herself from his muscular frame. "Yuffie."

"Where have you been Vincent? We've been seriously worried! You disappeared after the fight with Omega. We even sent Shelke out to find you!"

"I'm right behind you," a very feminine but unwavering voice said from behind the two.

"Shelke where was he?" yelled Yuffie.

"Visiting Lucrecia one last time."

The black haired ninja scowled at this. And that in itself was irregular, since the girl never had anything but a happy smile, or look, spread across her face.

"?" Shelke cocked her head to the side at the look, and asked about it in silence.

Vincent ignored the silent question and dragged the two females back to Tifa's bar.

~.X.~

The little bell jingled when the small group entered, signaling to another black haired girl that they had all finally returned. Said woman quickly ushered the group inside and up to the small apartment above. Vincent huffed at being forced to move, and slowed down just to spite Tifa and her hurriedness.

"Vincent Valentine. I advise you to hurry before she gets angry. She is unpleasant when angry," Shelke told him, her voice still as unnerved as ever.

At the words the orange hair girl uttered, Tifa huffed. She knew what the girl said was true but just didn't want to admit it. Instead, though, she just got behind the once embodiment of Chaos and shoved him inside. She then pushed him into his favorite armchair and sat down next to two blonde men. Yuffie took her place on one of the arms of the chair Vincent was currently occupying, while Shelke sat next to a very large black man and an equally skinny dark haired man.

"Where have you been, Vincent? We've all been worrying 'bout you, man!" the tall black man shouted.

"Barret, he's right across from you, so there's no need to shout," Tifa explained.

"I've been on the on the outskirts of town, getting some unfinished business finished," the long haired man stated.

"You could have told us or something, you silly shit. You should'a fuckin' been there to help me rebuild my Shera!" a southern accented blonde blurted out.

"Cid! Couldn't you sound at least a _bit_ worried about him? Vincent has been gone for weeks!"

"Well shure, but it's partly 'is fault for my Shera being in pieces now!"

"That doesn't change anything, you know. You're stupid shop can be put on hold, or should I just ruin it again?" Tifa shouted at him.

"No, not ma baby!" Cid was in hysterics at the threat.

As the fighting increased, Vincent tuned them out, wanting not to be part of any slapping or name calling that would surely ensue. He just continued to rest, until a heavy but equally light body plopped itself in his lap. On instinct he wrapped his arms around the figure, and held onto it.

"just ignore them. They've been doing that a lot lately. Secretly I just think they're lover's quarrels," the girl explained, wrapping her arms around Vincent's neck in the process.

Vincent grunted in response, loosening his hold when he matched the voice to a person he new well. This was normal, he was sure of it, so it didn't bother him in the slightest.

When he loosened his grip he heard the girl whine a bit, and he cracked open an eye in to question, but was quickly distracted by the way Shelke cleared her throat. That got the bickering couple to stop fighting.

"Can we please get on with this? I would like to visit my sister's grave before the end of the day."

"Shelke you do that everyday. Why not take a break?" the other black haired man, who had a cat sitting in his lap and a red wolf/lion sitting by his side, asked.

"No, I need to visit her for the ten years missed," was the reply. A nod of a head was sent Shelke's way as an affirmative to her notion.

The only man that hadn't talked then spoke up as he asked Vincent about what had happened. The man gave a thorough but short explanation as his answer. Typical of one Vincent Valentine.

~.X.~

The large group, after finishing explaining and talking, decided they would celebrate on their victory, since they hadn't been able to before. Everyone piled down to the bar, the booze was brought out, and a very old stereo was set to play.

The girls danced, all except Shelke, who thought it was ridiculous, the men drank and Cid, being who he was, chain smoke and drank straight from his favorite whiskey bottle.

The drunk blonde soon joined the girls, having a grand ol' time, as the others sat and talked amongst themselves, reminiscing and spouting nonsense.

The only one who wasn't joined in the fun was Vincent. But that was normal. He sat in his own little corner and sipped casually at his drink, ignoring the music and dancing around him. He didn't ignore, however, the fact that one boisterous and not very sober ninja walked up to him and kissed him heavily. He could definitely not say he had expected that.

Of course he had his suspicions, but he hadn't expected her to actually act upon it. he knew Yuffie was drunk and wouldn't remember what she had done in the morning, but he couldn't help to think it was sincere.

The former Turk ignored his own reasoning, going back to observing the party move along. He just wouldn't say anything, much like he did everyday, and leave early the next morning. That was his big plan.

Finishing off his last drink, Vincent set it in the sink and walked back upstairs to the apartment area to sit back in his recliner. He rested he head on the soft plush, closed his eyes and fell asleep, alert but uncaring to the black eyes that were watching him as he did so. . .

~.X.~

The next morning came way too early for Vincent's tastes. Ever since the Omega incident he hadn't gotten a decent amount of sleep. All those fights and having to protect the people, especially those lousy WRO* members, kept him up all the time. He wanted one decent night of sleep. No interruptions or worries. But that seemed to no be happening, because at the moment. . .

He had a Wutain Ninja sleeping in his lap.

The girl was curled up, much like a puppy, in his lap. She was clinging to his front shirt, with his cape wrapped around her like a blanket. She even had her head rested on his arm, which was quickly falling asleep. To make matters worse, Vincent though it was cute.

He didn't think things were cute. He was Vincent Fucking Valentine. Hardcore, savior of Midgar, previous embodiment of Chaos. How could he think this girl, child, was cute?

He shook his head in disbelief as he found himself running his fingers through the young girl's hair. It was silky, much like a girl's hair should be, he noted. It was irresistible so the Cerberus owner kept petting the ninja.

Yuffie snuggled further into the warmth and whimper at the feeling of fingers in her hair. "Vincent. . ." she breathed airily as she got more comfortable. "Love you. . . Zzz. . ." was then said afterwards.

At those words, for the first time, Vincent lost his cool. He jumped up, sending Yuffie tumbling to the floor and stared at her with wide eyes. Well, as wide as his eyes could get.

"Hn. .?" the ninja asked unintelligibly as she rubbed her tired eyes. "What's wrong, Vinny? Bad dream?"

"Y-yea. . . Just something about Lucrecia," he told her. Vincent wished he hadn't at the look on her face as he told her though. She was sad now, and it was his fault. It was also his fault that the girl stormed off and downstairs to the outside world. Yuffie didn't even notice the pounding in her head as she ran away either.

"Yuffie!" Tifa yelled as she watched the girl run into the streets of Midgar. "Now what's wrong with her. . .?" she looked at Vincent and her eyes narrowed. "Found the problem," the woman stated as she walked away grumpily.

The next thing the black haired man noticed was the hungover Cloud that walked over and sat on the couch across form her. "So what did you do that has those two so upset? I mean, Yuffie practically, no she did, ran out crying."

"I'm not quite sure myself. . . I just said I had a dream about Lucrecia," Vincent told the blonde. It was so unlike him to share things with others.

"And that would be your problem."

"What is?"

"Lucrecia. Jealousy is a bitch, Vincent. And it's caught our ninja."

"She has no reason to be jealous."

"She does, if she likes you."

"And she does like ya," another hungover, more southern, blonde told him. "She likes ya and ya still have fuckin' feelings for the Doctor. Though I can see why. Why was one helluva babe."

"Don't talk about her like that."

"That is exactly the reason why, Vincent Valentine. You talk so highly of Lucrecia Crescent, though she isn't here anymore. Yuffie doesn't want you hurting or thinking about her because she wants you to think about herself instead."

"When did you get here, Shelke?"

"This morning, Cloud Strife."

"Ya know ya don't gotta say are last names, Shelke."

"It pleases me."

"Fine then. Talk like that if ya want."

"Getting back to the point, I think it would be wise if you went after her. I think that's what she wanted anyways," Cloud said.

Vincent got up to go after the Wutain girl but was stopped by Cid. The southern man grabbed his shoulder and shook it lightly. "Don't ruin this,Val. It'll jus' make things a lot harder. Plus she's the only single girl now. Ain't that right, Cloudo?"

Cloud looked away, but a faint blush was pushing its way down his neck.

"Just get going," the flustered blonde said.

Vincent nodded his head and took off after Yuffie. He looked all over the house, then went outside to search. The ravenette decided to go into town looking, and found her in the middle of the market, by the ShinRa monument.

"Yuffie."

Said girl jumped off the broken statue straight at Vincent, aiming her fist at his face. The ninja's punch was easily caught and pushed away.

"Fight me, Valentine."

"And why should I do that?" he asked in return.

"I need to hit something. You're something. Plus I have no other means to get my emotions out."

Vincent cocked an eyebrow. "I thought you did that by stealing materia."

It was more a statement than a questions.

"There's no more materia to steal, so just fight me!" Yuffie left no room for negotiation, as she quickly sent her fist back at Vincent's face. Like before it was caught, but this time the ninja was ready, as she sent her leg flying into his side. Vincent grunted from the impact.

"Ha!"the girl yelled as she threw punch after punch at Vincent's face. The former Turk his his face behind his arms. Yuffie just kept on going.

Before long the ravenette found an opening in the ninja's defenses, and he sent a well aimed punch to Yuffie's stomach, catching the girl as it knocked her over. She coughed a few times before leaning into his embrace.

Tears streamed down her face as she gave up. "Why? Why do you make me like you so much?"

Vincent said nothing.

That didn't deter Yuffie in her ranting one bit. "Why do you feel for Lucrecia that way you do? She put you through so much yet you still lover her! Why can't it be me? Why Vincent?"

Vincent sat near the broken monument and pulled the girl into his arms, letting her cry into the front of his cape.

"This isn't like you Yuffie. . ."

"I don't care! I just wan-"

Yuffie was cut short by the soft lips that landed onto hers. She gasped at the feeling, and a warm tongue quickly slipped its way in. Realizing who it was, the Wutain quickly gave in, enjoying the moment she had always longed for.

Vincent pulled away a minute or two later, resting his forehead on Yuffie's.

"I don't feel for Lucrecia as much as you think I do. As much as _I_ think I do. . ." he whispered. "I went to her one last time, to put it all behind me. And I didn't actually dream about her. . . I heard you say my name and then whisper something after. . ."

Yuffie blushed. She had just shown the love of her life something she had never wanted to show him. She buried her face further into his front because of this.

Vincent heard her sniff, so he picked her up and carried her all the way back to Tifa's bar. Upon arrival, he sat her at one of the booths in the very back and went to get her a small hand towel. He brought it back quickly, allowing Yuffie to wipe her tear-stained face.

"I'm so sorry. . ."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. Truth is, I do. I didn't know how to tell you the same thing. . . But I guess I did earlier."

Yuffie sniffed again and looked up at Vincent with puffy eyes. "This isn't like you either. . . But thank you."

The former Turk felt himself being hugged, so he tentatively hugged her back. A flash and click went off when his did.

"Aw, Cloud, look at the two lovebirds," Cid said as he pulled the camera away from his face.

"You just _had_ to ruin it, didn't you, Highwind?" the other blonde asked.

"Always."

The group, except for Vincent, broke into laughter.

"thank you Vinny," Yuffie said once more as she kissed him again. The former Chaos vessel let a small smile slip as he kissed the small girl back.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay I got it done! Wooh! Just be happy Final Fantasy is my addiction, again, right now. It would probably have taken longer if it wasn't.<strong>

**I know Vinny and Yuffie were outta character. . . I tried to keep them IN character as much as I could, and I'm sorry but it didn't. But I LOOK at that Fluff! Isn't it delicious? Well cotton candy fluff is. Yay!**

**I'm hoping you greatly enjoyed that, and I'm sorry if it was really short. I wrote this out on my iPod first (see profile for the reason why) so It's probably longer on that small device. Still hope you enjoy it, cause I'm proud of it. ;3**

***WRO Members- They annoyed me throughout Dirge of Cerberus. I couldn't save a lot of them, so I gave up. . . They didn't help too much either. Sorry Reeve!**  
><strong>*Lucrecia Crescent- Yea it probably seemed like I bashed her. I meant to do that! I DON'T like her! She hurt Vinny a lot and all she has to say is "I'm so sorry"? Plus it just got kinda annoying. . . Sorry if you like her.<strong>

**_Criticism that helps me is VERY MUCH WELCOME! Reviews give you chocolate cake and Earl Grey Tea so you should review! Any reviews that are cruel and mean in nature WILL BE IGNORED! I do not take kindly to sleaze bags that are jealous of someone else. Thank you very much~!_**


End file.
